Problem: Kevin has rowed his boat for a total of $72$ miles since he started rowing daily. He has been rowing $9$ miles each day. For how many days has Kevin been rowing?
Answer: The number of days that Kevin has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $72\text{ miles} \div 9\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $72\text{ miles} \div 9\text{ miles per day} = 8\text{ days}$